


The phone call

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: Chris and his adventures with the Winchesters





	1. Blemmyes

The phone rings. The voice on the other end says,  
“We need you again,” then they hung up. I stood there, baffled, processing what just happened. That voice, I couldn’t place it but then it hit me once I saw the caller ID, which read Bobby Singer. Those words began to play over and over in my head,  
‘We need you again.’ I knew exactly what it meant now. Somebody needed my help with a hunt and Bobby decided to call me. Five years since my last one and now he calls! I got up from the comfy chair and started to pack my gear. It took two duffle bags, one for essentials and one for my hunting gear.  
I loaded my motorcycle, checking my phone to see a text from Bobby saying ‘hurry, the boys aren’t back yet.’ I answered with an ‘okay’ and checked out of the hotel I stayed at, I never stopped moving around. I grabbed a hand gun and put it in the back of my jeans. I put on my helmet and made sure everything was secure then I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to Bobby’s.  
It took me at least 30 minutes to get there, I saw that the boys still hadn’t arrived so I hid my cycle and went to the front door. I gave it a good, loud knock and waited for the owner of the house. I heard heavy footsteps approach the door, it opened to reveal a smiling Bobby.  
“Hey Bobby,”  
“It’s good to see you Chris.” He gave me a quick hug, then motioned me to come inside. I walked into an old familiar place, nothing had seemed to change since the last time I had been here. I dropped my bags in a corner, keeping them out of sight so I could give the boys a really good surprise.  
“Where are the Winchesters?”  
“Trying to get some answers to this case.”  
“Not sure what it is yet?” Bobby nodded his head, he told me they called to say they would be here in 10 just before I had arrived. That gave us just enough time to get some beers and catch up. As we talked, we heard the front door open but continued to talk until we heard someone shout.  
“Bobby! We’re back with pie but no leads yet on wha-“ Dean stopped talking as soon as he saw me sitting on the couch. He stood there, looking in my direction as Sam came to stand beside his older brother. He started to do his puppy dog eyes with slight tears forming.  
“Chris?” Sam said, a small smile started to form on my lips as he said my name.  
“How? What? Why?” Dean stuttered, trying to find words but failing. I put my beer down and stood up as Sam started to walk towards me. He gave me a big bear hug, up close his tears were more visible, almost crushing me. I let Sam go, letting him process this and pull himself together. I looked to see Dean speed walking up to me, he hugged me as if I would disappear right then and there.  
“How is this possible? We saw you die.” Dean croaked.  
“I faked it,” Sam’s eyes widened as Dean pushed me to arm’s length, holding my shoulders firmly. I smiled at the boy’s confused expressions. Dean’s was also filled with a little anger as well.  
“Why would you do that?” he asked, Sam stood behind him. He must also want the answer too, I thought. I pointed to the couch as a way of saying sit, they both sat down while I pulled up a chair and sat so I was facing Bobby, Dean, and Sam. I began to tell them my story.  
“So, we were hunting a demon, if you can remember, and he threw a blade which hit my stomach and I “died” right. The day before, when we were here, I told Bobby about my last hunt and how horrible it went. He suggested a little time off, which I thought was a good idea, but I didn’t know how to do that without being bugged to help with any hunts. That’s when he said that I should fake my death and go in hiding but we would still stay in touch. So, I changed my fake ID’s, phone number, and vehicle. Yet I told Bobby everything just in case anything came up.”  
“What could be so bad you would need to take some time off from hunting?” Dean sounded pissed at what I did while Sam looked worried and surprised at me. I looked at Bobby, he motioned me to continue and answer the question so, I did.  
“The hunt had been at my old family home that no one would buy because everyone thought it was cursed. So, I reluctantly took the job and started to look for the problem and found it to be just a normal haunting. But it was my family that was doing it. My parents were abusive and blamed me for everything, even my little sister’s death! But then on a family gathering, demons had broken in and killed everyone except for me. I hid in the basement and later came out to see my entire family lifeless and spewed everywhere. I didn’t know what to do so, I ran. Grabbed some things and started living on my own, resulting in me becoming the heartless hunter I was and still am sometimes.  
“Anyway, once I had arrived, my memories started to bubble and I got scared. I came back later that evening to get rid of them but my family showed themselves and beat the crap out of me. My mind was so fuzzy that I just ended up burning the house to the ground, it got the job done at least. All of my past has been erased and I’d like to keep it that way.” I finished with a shaky breath and fell back into the chair I was seated in. Bobby gave me another beer while we let the other two think things through.  
After a while I went outside to get some air and calm down, that is until I heard Dean raise his voice. I couldn’t understand what was happening but I stood on the porch until they had time to also cool down. Before I could move from my spot, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a head fall onto my shoulder.  
“We’re both happy to have you back. Even though Dean is yelling, he is happy to see you again.” Sam said, squeezing me a little. I giggled at him, leaning into his chest. I’m gay and they’re straight, I think, but they find me as a shoulder to cry on or a person to let off steam with but the rule is they share me. I’m just there for them and now I’m back in gear and can help them in any way possible.  
“Sam! Chris! You going to help with this hunt or what?” Bobby yelled at us, earning our attention. Sammy let go and let me walk on my own to the other two, they seemed to have grabbed all the information about the case and put it in the middle so I could have a look at it. Pictures, medical notes, witness reports, the whole shebang. And it looked like they really needed my help with this one too!  
“Okay. All the victims have multiple bite marks that seem to be bigger than any animals jaw, other than a shark or something like that.” Dean said.  
“Which is why we checked the animal rescue teams and vets to see if they had heard of a beast with such a huge bite. But nothing.” Sam finished. I nodded and started to take down my own notes so I could do my own research and tie any loose ends. Dean grabbed beers for us all as Sam continued with what they had to go on.  
“We looked at the witness reports to see what they saw. They all said the same thing,”  
“Tall, long arms and legs, skinny, and no head.” Dean read from the report copies, placing them back down after he had gone down the list. As I wrote every detail he had said, my face twisted in confusion. How could there be bite marks if there was no head?  
“Well, let’s get to researching what is!” They all looked at me, surprised on how little info was said and yet I could still find any creature with such a tiny amount.  
“But, there’s still more notes here Chris.” Bobby said, also confused. I shrugged and walked to my stuff, walked upstairs with it, found a spare room, and started to look over the info. I put notes on the wall with a list of creatures to go on as well. I put in my headphones and began to analyze everything, the boys brought their computers and crashed on the bed. I let them converse while I stared the wall, crossing off creatures that didn’t meet the requirements.  
Two days of research had gone by, Dean, Sam, and I crashed in the same room. We had reached a dead end, nothing matched. I had had it, I saw Sam and Dean were both sitting on the bed so, decided to flop on top of them.  
“I can’t find anything and it seems you can’t either,” Dean peeked over his laptop and looked at me laying down on top of both their laps. An idea popped into my head so, I grabbed Sam’s computer and searched up a monster I had heard of.  
“Hey, you have your own you know.” Sam crossed his arms as he bitch faced me.  
“It’s charging. Now, where is it?... I GOT IT!” both boys jumped at my sudden outburst.  
“What? What are we hunting?” Dean asked as I jumped up to explain my findings.  
“We’re looking for a Blemmyes or a headless man, it’s a creature described as lacking a head, with their facial features on their chest and have sharp teeth that can tare through skin. Blemmyes are said to occur in two types: with eyes on the chest or with the eyes on the shoulders. They are believed to be cannibals and can be killed with any normal weapon.”  
“Okay then. Let’s tell Bobby,” Sam and Dean started to move from the bed while I had begun run down to find Bobby but he was nowhere to be found. I started to look around as the other two were walking down the stairs. I found a note that said he had left to get some groceries for us all, such an awesome guy!  
“Well, until he gets back, I’m going to work on my baby.” Dean grabbed his jacket from a chair and left to his car, leaving me with Sam. We watched Dean leave to the garage, closing the door as soon as we lost sight of him. I walked over to the couch and plopped down in the corner away from the doors to the kitchen.  
“Thanks for coming out of hiding and helping us Chris,” Sam said, sitting next to me with book in hand.  
“No problem Sam. I have been away for a while and I think the best thing now is to get back in the game.” Sam nodded and began to read his book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I smiled as I saw the cover, thinking of the adventures Harry had during the tournament, seeing it was the copy I had given him; To Sammy From Chris was written on it with black sharpie. I flipped myself around so I was on my side and rested my head upon Sam’s leg, letting sleep take over.


	2. Kids and Lesbian awkwardness

I was rudely awoken by someone poking my cheek, I had a clear idea of who it was by now. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dean leaning over me and poking me with a smirk on his face, Sam also starring at me while trying not to laugh. I sighed and got up from the couch and stretched. 

“What do you want Dean?”

“Get up. We’re going to get this bell-thing,”

“Blemmyes,” corrected Sam. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed my already packed bag.

“Did you pack my bag for me? Aw! How sweet of you,”

“Shut up, Sammy made me.” I giggled at his cute antics. Sam went to grab his things with a small smile on his face; Dean made sure Sam had gone upstairs before giving me a much-needed hug. Dean’s tense shoulders relaxed a bit, letting him rest easy for a bit before going back into battle.

“That took you a lot longer than I thought it would. Something on your mind?” I asked, breaking away from the hug. Dean had on the I’m-bottling-my-feelings-right-now face; a face that I had come to know all too well. 

“Fine. You won’t talk then I won’t push it. Sam, are you done yet!?” I yelled towards the stairs, letting Dean brute himself. Sam jogged down the stairs with his stuff and noticed his brother.

“What?” I shook my head and stole the keys from brushy top and made my way to baby with the brothers in tow. I unlocked the car and dropped off my stuff in the trunk; Dean persuaded me to let him drive. 

“We’re heading to Reading, Pennsylvania. It’s a long drive from here and I’ll stay awake longer than you.”

“Whatever. I’ll be in the back sleeping so enjoy the silence,” I said, laying down onto the back seat with my hoodie as a pillow.

 

The ride was long and the sleep was pure bliss! It takes 19 hours from Sioux Falls to Reading and I was a rock the entire time. I curled up further into the fuzzy blanket…wait for what? I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with a very broad chest and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

“AH! SAMMY?!” His eyes shot open and he fell out of the bed, pulling some of the blankets with him. I peeked over the side of the bed to see Sam glaring at me with his bitchface. I slunk back and got off the bed on the other side, I quickly grabbed my duffle bag that was on the couch in the motel room, and made my way to the bathroom to get dressed.

“Don’t take too long in there, we have to go talk to the victim’s family today at 9:30. Dean has gone out to get breakfast.” I opened the door just as Sam pushed past me to go have a shower. I sighed and finished my morning routine; as I did so, I took a look at my surroundings. The room looked like an 80’s sitcom had had sex with a 90’s show, that’s what the room looked like to me in any case.

“Good. You’re up and dressed, here’s your breakfast,” said Dean as he walked through the door, handing my food to me. I gladly began munching away at the muffin he gave me; Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit, I looked at Dean to see he was dressed the same way.

“Do you guys want me there too?” I questioned, finishing off my muffin and stealing Dean’s coffee.

“Yeah, the victim had a couple of kids. You can handle them,” Dean grumbled as he stole back his drink. I sighed and went to the bathroom once more to change into my suit. 

“You ready to go yet Chris?” yelled Dean a few minutes later, I left the room while struggling to tie my tie. Sam walked over to me and helped me with my dilemma before we all left for the Impala. Dean started her up and we reached the house in a half an hour from our motel. We knocked on the door, a short red-haired woman opened the door with a baby on her hip and three five-year old’s standing behind her.

“May I help you boys?” she asked, hoisting the child up a bit on her hip.

“Yes, we’re here investigating the accident involving your husband mister…” Dean said as we all showed her our badges.

“Mrs. Nesmith, Tessa Nesmith. My wife,” she grumbled, I giggled as I saw Dean’s face turn red with embarrassment.

“Well, you might as well come on in. Kids, move away from the door so the gentlemen can sit down. The living room’s just over here,” she said, pointing at her. We walked in, Sam closing the door behind me, and went to the couch. The lady sat on the couch across from us with her baby on her lap, Sammy pulled out a notepad while Dean ate one of the cookies from the plate on the table.

“Now Mrs.…”

“Miss Nesmith, Kally Nesmith.”

“Right, Kally. Can you tell us…” I tuned out Sam and Dean’s questions and stared at the kids who were peeking at us from behind the wall to the TV or playroom it looked like. I coughed to interrupt the adults talking.

“May I talk to the kids? I could take the baby from you if you’d like too,” I suggested, she nodded and handed me the little cutie; the baby had brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I walked over to the other children in the playroom and sat on the floor with the baby in my lap, gurgling happily and tugging at my ponytail.

“What are your names?” I asked the children. The little girl with a pink panda spoke first; her hair was red like her mother, she had bright blue eyes and was small in size.

“I’m Kaylee and that’s Stacy.” She pointed to the munchkin in my lap who was now chewing on her toes. So cute! The little boy standing next to Kaylee had light brown hair and green eyes and was built the same as Kaylee.

“I’m Chase! The grumpy one in the corner over there is Mike,” Chase exclaimed, motioning towards a red-haired boy with hazel eyes who was sitting crossed legged and crossed arms. He stared at me with an intense glare, I waved a little but Mike just snarled and left to go sit with his mother. 

“Is your brother okay?” I asked politely once he left the room. Kaylee sat down in front of me and shook her head while squeezing her panda.

“He became quiet after mum disappeared. He used to smile all the time but now he just looks sad and is always quiet. Have you found her yet?” Both kids looked at me with pleading eyes. I thought back to the case file, trying to remember Tessa Nesmith in the hunt. My eyes lit up as I thought of the one piece of evidence that seemed odd to include in this Blemmyes, one woman was a witness to one of the attacks but she disappeared the day after the attack.

“We just need a few more hours then I promise you, I will bring home your mother as soon as I can!” I said with a smile on my face. The children shouted and jumped for joy at my reply, they pulled me and Staci with them to play games.

“Chris! Time to leave,” Sam called through the doorframe, chuckling at the sight he saw in the playroom. I had three kids all dogpiled on top of me, all giggling happily. The others walked to the doorway and laughed at the sight except for Mike, he hid behind his mother with a sour look on his face.

“Okay, you Monkees! Time for lunch, let the nice man up, okay?!” Kally walked towards me and picked up Staci from my stomach, Dean helped me up after the other two ran to the kitchen.

“Thank you for your time, here’s a number you can reach us at if you need anything or if something happens. Bye,” Sam said as we walked to the door, I waved to the kids and they waved back as we left the house.

“Those kids are having such a hard time with this. We have to find Tessa,” I spoke boldly, sitting in the back of the Impala while the other two sat in the front and dean drove away.

“That’s the plan, Chris. But I’m in need of a beer and some diner food,” Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement and we drove to town to find a restaurant.


	3. Night Mysteries

“Are you sure? That doesn’t seem right,” I said, I looked at the article that Sam was showing me. It was about a crazy group of teenagers who claimed to have seen a group of headless men in the woods on the town’s border. It also stated that they still had faces on their chests.

“What do you mean? It’s a lead, ain’t it?” Dean inquired, munching down on a burger. Sam nodded, sipping a milkshake while taking some notes down on the article.

“They don’t usually travel in groups like that. It might be just a prank.” I finished up my soda and looked at it once more.

“Well, whatever it is, we should check it out either way,” Sam said, packing up his stuff and heading for the car. Dean did the same and paid for the food; I quickly followed them and we drove to the address of the teenagers. 

They lived together in one house and went to a high school down the road; we pulled up to the house and the first thing that caught our eyes were the girls out on the front lawn. We got out of the car and approached them, our FBI cards at the ready.

“Agents Star, Harrison, and Lennon. We’re here to ask you a couple of questions about your report about the headless men,” Sam stated, the girls approached us with smiles.

“We saw them but it was the boys who you should be talking to, they got the picture.” A blue-haired girl spoke with her hands on her hips and the other girls standing behind her while staring at Dean.

“Do you know where they are?” I asked, she nodded and pointed to the house. We followed the girls in and saw the boys playing cards.

“Who’s winning?” Dean asked, causing the boys to look at us. It seemed there were six people in the house; there were three girls and three boys. 

“Matt is,” spoke a green haired boy as he pointed to a black-haired boy with piercings. The blue haired girl introduced us to the entire household. 

“The metal head is Matt, the blonde guy with the glasses is Travis, the moss head is Howl, the girl in the Pink Floyd shirt is Michela, the girl with the bright red hair is Amy, and I’m Vivi!” she spoke happily. I nodded and we started to ask questions about the encounter with the creatures.

“Oh! The girls said you took a picture of said creatures, could we see it?” I asked, sipping on the beer they had brought out for us earlier. Travis nodded and grabbed his phone before showing us the photo of the Blemmyes. I looked over at Sam and nodded to give him a sign of approval for the photo’s credibility.

“Thank you, call us if you have anything else happen.” We left the house and headed for the motel to look over the info we had collected. 

*********

It had been hours since we had started and no end result was made; my phone soon began to ring with an unknown number flashing on the screen. I shrugged and answered my phone while the boys stared at me for an answer.

“Hello?” a voice asked on the other end of the line.

“Hi Miss Nesmith, how are you?”

“I’m fine but I was wondering if you could look after my kids for tonight, I have a meeting tonight and our regular babysitter is sick. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

“Of course, I can!”

“Oh, thank you! I’ll see you tonight at seven o’clock then!” I hung up the phone and sighed, the boys looked confused at my reaction.

“So, I’m going back to the Nesmith place to look after Kally’s kids.”

“We found something here and we're going to check it out, we can drop you off if you want us to,” Dean suggested, stretching once he left the bed. I nodded and got ready for tonight. We went to the car and drove back to the Nesmith house to be greeted by the kids, I waved goodbye to the boys and walked inside.

“Don’t stay up too late, I’m sorry to ask this of you, Chris.” I smiled and shook my head, picking up Stacy in my arms.

“It’s no trouble at all! See you later.” The kids waved goodbye to their mother and rushed back inside to watch more TV, as that was what they were doing when I arrived.

“Where’s Mike?”

“He’s in his room, he doesn’t like to leave it very much anymore,” replied Chase while making room for me to sit next to him and Kaylee with Stacy on my lap. I asked Kaylee which room was Mike’s and she pointed to the far one down the hallway. I put Stacy on the couch and made my way to the kid’s room, knocking lightly on the door.

“Mike? You okay in there?” Nothing. No reply. I sighed and opened the door; Mike was sitting by his window and looking out into the woods right behind the house silently. I walked over to him and sat beside him, staring at the woods with him.

“What do you see out there, kiddo?”

“Them.”

“Who’s ‘them’” I asked. Mike left the floor and walked out of the room to the dining room table. He started to draw, it was an odd drawing. It was a… Blemmy; no head but a face on the chest. He gave me the picture and went to sit with his siblings, I stood there in shock at the picture.

“Why would you draw something like this?” I asked softly with a tiny smile on my face. He turned to me and looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

“They took mum from us and said they would come back for us next.” He broke down crying and ran to me, wrapping his arms around my legs. I heard sniffles from the other two and watched them run to me as well.

“We saw the men take mum away but were told not to tell mama that we saw anything and pretend we were asleep the whole time,” Kaylee choked out through her sobs and sniffles. Stacy giggled and rolled on the couch, I shuffled to the couch with a bunch of munchkins on my legs.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll find your mum and get rid of those men. Sound good?” They nodded and went back to watching TV while curled up on my lap. I soon got the feeling I was being watched, I looked to the kitchen window to see…. nothing. I blew it off and watched TV with the kids.


End file.
